This invention relates to a novel crystal form of the pharmaceutical compound olanzapine, a process for its preparation and pharmaceutical formulations thereof.
The compound 2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-10H-thieno{2,3-b}{1,5}benzodiazepine been named according to the U.S.A.N. as olanzapine. It is known as an anti-psychotic agent. The present invention relates to a novel olanzapine crystal modification, hereinafter designated as Form X, which is distinguished from previously known crystal forms by physical and spectroscopic properties such as melting point and powder x-ray diffraction pattern.